Batwulf
INTRODUCTION The amalgamation of a mysterious caped crusader and the legendary Scandinavian warrior, Beowulf. ESSENTIAL INFO Created and owned by Matthew Werner. Designed by Kevin Sanchez. ORIGIN & BIOGRAPHY Batwulf was first created when two universes collapsed, and two of the four surviving characters were thus combined, the bloodthirsty Beowulf and an unnamed knight of the modern day. And thus, their skill sets have combined... but so have their personalities, with Beowulf's drive to kill outweighing the muted conscience of the inner becowled hero, who is constantly forced to endure the barbarism of his other half. After their inception, they were thrust into a new universe, the one in which heroes such as Shadowkat and Sensei Earl reside. But Batwulf was not the only result of the collapsing universe, for Knightwinglaf was another hybridization from the two, along with some villain combinations. He's since used his genius mind and knowledge of economics to rebuild a new criminal empire in this "new" universe, and uses his nights to sate his lust for battle. GEAR & ABILITIES Batwulf wields sharp, boomerang-esque weapons as one of his primary attacks, though he is a master of swordsmanship and medieval fighting skills too, thanks to his Beowulf half. He is a master martial artist, an expert in over 100 styles, though he is not nearly as skilled as any true master of one of these styles, nor is he even close to being as skilled as Sensei Earl. Batwulf's primary weapons are bat-stylized throwing axes. His gear not only includes medieval weapons, but it also includes gadgetry that the vigilante half has invented, refined, and/or accumulated via wealth. This includes anything from grapple guns to more unique gear such as kinetic field generators. PERSONALITY & PSYCHE Batwulf is brutal in nature, and he enjoys violence immensely. He's been known to tear people apart bare-handed. This all comes from his warrior half. However, Batwulf is still honorable and always wants to have a fair fight, despite his other part attempting to stealthily defeat opponents if this part ever got its way. If it comes to sacrificing himself or saving a life, however, both halves will rarely work together to save a life. Despite being incredibly brutal, Batwulf has an inner conscience, constantly nagging his body for failing to contain its urges, though rarely does this inner voice ever succeed in convincing the body not to do something it wants, like caving a somebody's skull in with their own shoe or suffocating someone with their own intestines. RELATIONSHIPS Outside of the constant infighting between mind and body, Batwulf rarely connects with anyone, including even his sidekick/protege, Knightwinglaf, whom he often ignores when fighting crime. Batwulf is very much a loner (even when it comes to himself, considering the division between his two personas). He is a member of the Emissaries of Justice. PUBLIC OPINION Public opinion of Batwulf has been very negative. Many naturally criticize him for his brutality. Others hate him for not even thinking one moment before taking a life (of which he has admitted publicly). Naturally, there are those who despise him for being a poor role model and convincing some kids to become like him. And many more aggressively hate him, as he's hacked into school systems before and made youths of all ages (from elementary to college) view his murders. Even his supporters and team mates condemn him for actions such as these, and many have attempted to convince him to seek mental help. FOILS Grender is a maniacal beast, bent on enjoying causing mayhem. He is incredibly lazy, known to basically sit on any area he claims. He loves having tons of fun goofing around as much as he does destroying things. Beoman; combining the worst aspects of everything that Batwulf is in the morality department. Beoman's conscience is wanting to him to kill, and he listens to his urges wholeheartedly. He is disgusted that Batwulf actually laments murdering and his urges. ROGUES GALLERY Grender, Beoman, Proxim, Oxman, Blink, Prodigal, Doctor Evile, Shakey Speare II, Tapout, Xenon II, Czar Belrus, Grandor, Hunter Preyes, The Reaper, Pointdexter, Hornet, White Wolf, Trajectory, Komodo, and Flex. SEE ALSO BADASS Shadowkat Giles Cory Obelisk Boudica Aesir Ankh Edge